1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lawnmower apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lawnmower washer apparatus wherein the same is arranged to accommodate a lawnmower above a container housing for the washing and rust proofing thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has provided lawnmower washing apparatus as the washing of such lawnmower is typically an arduous and cumbersome procedure requiring the rotation, pivoting, and balancing of a lawnmower housing structure to permit access to a bottom surface thereof to effect its cleaning. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,028 to Kehler wherein a plate member receives a hose and the plate member mounts a circular array of nozzles to direct a water spray upwardly into the lawnmower structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,278 to Taylor sets forth a lawnmower washing and sharpening structure for use with rotary housing lawnmower.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,212 to Hengesbach sets forth a rotary lawnmower cleaner attachment wherein a nozzle is directed into a discharge plate portion of a lawnmower housing to direct a fluid spray into the housing bottom surface.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved lawnmower washer apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the Present invention substantially fulfills this need.